


Busted and Blue

by 7billionothersandme



Series: Potions for Affection [1]
Category: Les Normaux (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7billionothersandme/pseuds/7billionothersandme
Summary: Dealing with blood family is tough sometimes.





	Busted and Blue

_To : Elia <3 _

_Hey, Im back now if you still want to come round after rehearsals ??_

 

Sebastien sighs, sending off the text to Elia and throwing his phone down on the mattress before following it and shoving his face into the pillow. He loves his family, he does, but they certainly do their best to make it difficult sometimes. Apparently, Lou had been asking after him, wanting to know more about the magic he was studying (which his parents hadn’t exactly been pleased about) and when he would next visit so he could bring her another present. Which of course had involved speaking to his mother first, which of course had been awkward. He could tell she was trying to be polite, but she was obviously avoiding asking too much about his personal life, lest he say something to overtly _queer._ He sighs again, rolling over to pet Pierre, “You know Pierre, I really do want to tell them about Elia.”

Pierre stares back at him, twitching his nose inscrutably, “He makes me so happy, and I want him to meet my sister so badly but…” He trails off sadly, thinking of how overwhelmingly supportive Elia’s family had been, and then feeling bad for the hint of envy that flares up.

“No, that’s not fair of me. I’ve got my Auntie and Uncle. And you, Pierre. That’s all the support I need.” But he can’t stop the small bubble of emotion that rises up inside him at the injustice of it, and he breathes in deeply to calm himself.

“I’m studying magic. I’ve got the best friends in the world. The best boyfriend. All the family I need is right h-h-here.” He can’t help it as his eyes start to water, as his breath starts to come in more shallow, stuttering gasps.

“I-It’s fine. Ugh, why am I being so stupid about this?” Sebastien wipes at his eyes, “You got any ideas Pierre?”

Pierre just hops to the other end of the bed, twitching a little as the buzzer sounds. Sebastien rolls off the bed, glancing in the mirror to make sure his eyes haven’t gone red, and goes to get the door.

“Hey honey! I bought us some of those really amazing eclairs from that bakery you were eyeing the other day, I was thi-” Elia stops abruptly, scrutinising Sebastien’s face, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, no, everything’s fine” he starts, before taking the box of pastries to put them in the kitchen, “I just… had a phone call with my family, earlier.” He starts fussing about with the eclairs, something to keep himself busy so he doesn’t have to look at Elia and see that sad look he gets whenever Seb mentions his parents.

He doesn’t hear Elia moving in behind him, and jumps a little when his cold hands wrap around his chest, “So… everything’s not okay? You wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t know... I love them, I love my sister, and I _want_ them to know about you but my mum she just…she wasn’t even rude it was just-” again his chest tightens and he can feel the tears threatening.

“God, I feel so stupid just crying about it, it’s not even that bad-”

“Hey, no,” Elia tucks his head into the back of Sebastien’s neck, rubbing against it gently, “You’re allowed to want that kind of acceptance from your parents, and you’re allowed to be upset that they’re not accepting you as they should be, okay?”

He can feel Seb nod a little and take in a shaky breath before turning around, wrapping his arms around Elia’s waist, “I love you, so much Elias.”

“I love you too,” he pulls back from their embrace a little to look Seb in the eye, “Now what about those eclairs, huh?”

 

* * *

 

Seb squints open an eye at the sun that’s poking its way into the room. A tuft of hair tickles his nose and he snorts, blowing it away. Elia would never admit it but he has truly awful bedhead. Seb finds it endlessly endearing. His body feels warm and relaxed and safe and he looks down at his beautiful, handsome boyfriend and feels at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh it feels intimidating writing the first fic for this fandom on AO3... hope you like it? title is from the song by the gorillaz because i listened to it while writing this and had honestly forgotten to think of something more creative beforehand  
> Also is there like a ship name for these guys? Sebia?


End file.
